


Eye of the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Fluff, Jihoon Seungcheol and Wonwoo fight a lot but lovingly ya know, Jun & Minghao are brothers, Junhui is a petty asshole sometimes, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Soonyoung has some anger issues going on, Trans Character, a lot of swearing, i guess, stripper!Mingyu, this is literally so dialogue heavy i hate myself, trans!Minghao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One second Jeonghan is on the way to the strip club he visits with his friends weekly and the other he’s getting shot in the legs ‘on accident’ and might never be able to walk properly again. And even though he knows the other guys try finding whose responsible to take revenge, life is not that easy.Especially when his ‘squad’ consists of drug addict + dealer Wonwoo, Wonwoo’s cousin Seungcheol who’s just trying to help and his little shit of a boyfriend, Jihoon. Fighting a gang when said ‘squad’ only consists of these idiots is certainly not an option, so enter stripper Mingyu who not-so-secretly hooks up with Wonwoo, bartenders Seokmin and Soonyoung + his dancing boyfriend Chan, and watch them make bad life decisions.Nobody said hiring new gang members is easy, but when Chan’s dance teacher falls for church boy Jisoo, things start getting a little less difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is going to be the longest thing I've written up until now and I initially started working on this back in February, but the updates are probably going to be kind of inconsistent since I'm pretty slow at writing. There are also some topics I have close to no knowledge about, so I hope I didn't completely fuck things up in terms of plausibility and realness. Also, English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes!

_Heavy raindrops hit the floor in a steady but fast pace, running along the barely lit streets and forming puddles on the sidewalk. The cold spring breeze is piercing that time of the day; running out of the house only wearing sweatpants and a hoodie certainly isn’t the best idea Chan ever had, but he feels like it’s the only option he has left sometimes._

_Somehow, the walls of his cramped room seem to come closer from time to time, suffocating him and making breathing way harder than it’s supposed to be. He hopes the feeling will eventually leave him after a while, but in reality, he knows that won’t happen on its own, it never did and it’s never going to._

_So that’s why he is sneaking around under the night sky, arms tightly wrapped around himself while taking deep breaths, inhaling the fresh air and exhaling it after a few seconds, his breath visible in small, puffy clouds in front of his face. Holding his breath for a little while before releasing it is relaxing and helps him calming down, he learned after a while._

_Chan isn’t quite sure for how long he is walking by now, hell, he isn’t even exactly sure where he is at the moment, but he just keeps walking, dragging his tired feet along the wet asphalt. When he comes to a hold after walking across countless houses, his hair damp and his clothes soaking wet, the rain still hasn’t stopped falling, it’s only increasing._

_The coldness gets too much for him to handle anymore, and that’s the moment he realizes where his feet have been dragging him as on autopilot. He stands in front of Soonyoung’s house, pulling out his phone to tap the shortcut for his boyfriend’s number._

_“Chan? Are you okay, baby? Where are you?” Soonyoung asks and his raspy, laced with sleep voice is so soft and caring to Chan’s cold ears that he feels like crying._

_The heavy rain hitting the asphalt and the sharp wind biting through his clothes are probably loud enough for Soonyoung to hear in the background, so Chan decides to just straight up tell him he’s standing right in front of his house and is looking up to his flat right now._

_“I’m outside. Of, uh, your house,” he mumbles and he can practically feel his voice cracking and a lump forming in his throat. He hopes he won’t start crying, but he feels like letting loose and just bawl his eyes out so much right now._

_“Don’t move, baby, I’ll be right there,” Soonyoung answers and his bed creaks, Chan can hear it clearly. He looks up to where Soonyoung’s flat is supposed to be and can make out a lamp turning on way up in the six story building._

_A figure begins moving around, grabbing something that’s probably a towel or a blanket, maybe even both, and rushing out of the room. Soon after, the front door opens and Chan is pulled inside, instantly being wrapped in a large towel. If he wasn’t feeling like shit right now, he’d be impressed by how quick Soonyoung ran down all those stairs without falling and breaking a leg like he once did. His boyfriend wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly for a while, waiting for Chan to pull away first. He does._

_“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Chan whispers as he stares at his feet. His worn out sneakers are soaked and so are his socks, the feeling is really gross but he feels like he deserves it._

_Now that he sees Soonyoung, his disheveled hair sticking to his forehead and his expression tired, he feels guilty for waking him up. He didn’t think this through, he never does when he’s going on his nightly trips around the city._

_“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. But I told you to call me before you start walking, I could have picked you up, you know that,” Soonyoung answers, his voice soft but still somewhat serious enough to make Chan feel like he’s being scolded._

_“Now come on, you need dry clothes and you need to sleep, baby,” Soonyoung adds, slinging an arm around the younger’s shoulders and dragging Chan upstairs to his flat with him._

_He gives him a sweater and sweatpants to wear and gestures for him to lay down in bed after he’s done changing. Chan settles down next to Soonyoung, who scoots closer to tuck Chan’s head underneath his chin and to cradle the younger’s hair; it always seems to calm him._

_“Did something happen again?” Soonyoung asks softly despite already knowing the answer._

_Chan used to be bullied a lot already when Soonyoung was still around to protect him all the time and he doesn’t want to imagine how bad it must be now, when he has no one near him he can run to when it’s all getting too much. Chan has a habit of not protecting himself when people insult him and push him around as if he’s garbage and doesn’t deserve it any better and Soonyoung used to be the one to speak up and fight back for him. It got him into a lot of trouble and he can’t count how many times he punched someone in the throat for calling Chan names and pushing him around when there’s no reason for them to treat Chan like this, and he also doesn’t remember how often Chan screamed at him to stop beating them up, how he had tears running down his cheeks and how much he was shaking in fear of backlash._

_Soonyoung never stopped when there was no one physically restraining him, and if there hadn’t been people pulling him away from whoever it was he was beating up, motionlessly lying on the floor and with bruises and cuts on their skin, he would probably have punched at least one person to death. He’s like a completely different person when he’s fighting, he doesn’t know when to stop and he’s smiling like a maniac as he’s punching someone’s teeth out of their face. It’s a really scary thing for Chan to witness, because Soonyoung is the most loving and caring person he knows, and he’s probably the only person he is able to trust with everything._

_Chan tried talking to him about his anger issues once, but at the mention of it being better for him to see a therapist, he snapped and started yelling at Chan. He didn’t mean to, really, and he felt so bad when he just left without another word after yelling at Chan, who had tears in his eyes and didn’t stop sobbing after Soonyoung was gone, but he was too scared he might do something to Chan, his sweet, sweet Chan, so he though it would be better to leave. He came back around an hour later though, and he kept apologizing, telling him it would never happen again, and somewhere along the lines, he began crying and fell to his knees, begging Chan to forgive him because he didn’t mean it, not one word._

_Chan did forgive him, because even though he was hurt, he knew that all that freaking out stuff isn’t something Soonyoung wants to do and certainly nothing he does consciously. Chan’s father used to have anger issues too, probably still has, because, just like Soonyoung, he refuses seeing a therapist, and he once hit Chan so hard that he crashed through a window and ended up in hospital. He still has this little, faded out scar on the back of his shoulder from where the glass cut him and he had to get stitches. That was when he was around nine years old, and by the time he turned ten, he already had to leave his home to live with complete strangers in some sort of orphanage instead._

_“Not really,” Chan mumbles, because he doesn’t trust his voice to talk normally at the moment._

_“Chan,” Soonyoung whispers gently, “tell me what happened.”_

_“It’s nothing serious,” Chan responds, but his voice cracks on the last word and he feels sobs bubbling up in his throat and threatening to leave his lips._

_He hates crying, but it’s just Soonyoung, his boyfriend who cares for him more than he cares for himself, so he allows himself to cry. Soonyoung doesn’t stop stroking Chan’s hair, waiting for him to continue talking. Soonyoung knows very well how important talking can be sometimes, and for Chan, who prefers bottling up his emotions until they spill out of him uncontrollably, it’s a pretty huge step to open up, even if it’s just a little._

_“It was so bad already when you left, but everything’s gotten worse since Seungkwan and Hansol left too,” Chan sobs and the sound of it rips right through Soonyoung’s aching heart. He hates that there’s nothing he can do for him other than holding him when it’s all gotten too much for him to handle._

_“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung chokes out and he’s on the verge of crying as well, “I’m so sorry, baby.”_

_“It’s not your fault,” Chan replies softly and his raspy voice from crying is so muffled against Soonyoung’s t-shirt that barely any sound comes out, “I just wish I’d be fucking dead sometimes.”_

_“Baby,” Soonyoung murmurs, his voice sounds as if he’s in pain just listening to Chan’s words and he probably is, “don’t say that, please. It’s going to get better, you’re gonna be fine, baby.”_

_“I don’t know how I deserve you,” Chan mumbles and pushes his face so incredibly closer to Soonyoung’s chest that they’d become one if it was possible._

_“I don’t know how I deserve_ you _, baby,” Soonyoung whispers and Chan can practically hear that warm smile of his in his voice, “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”_

_He presses soft kisses on Chan’s hair and rubs the little hairs on the back of his neck that start standing up as goose bumps spread over his body at Soonyoung’s gentle touches, Chan’s body is still shaking a little, a few broken sobs are still leaving his slightly parted lips from time to time, but he can honestly say he feels happier than he did in a pretty long time just by having Soonyoung’s caring arms wrapped around him and his soft voice whispering sweet nothings in his hair._

“Whatcha thinking about?” Soonyoung asks before he plops down on the bed face first, somehow managing to perfectly land on Chan’s lap with his head and successfully interrupting the younger’s train of thoughts.

He just finished his shift and if he wasn’t as tired as he is right now, he would grab Chan by the hand and hurry to get home, but he is tired, really fucking tired, so he’s probably going to force Chan to take a nap with him before they go home.

“Nothing in particular,” Chan mumbles, even though that’s a lie, and starts carding his fingers through Soonyoung’s damp, sweaty hair.

He spent the entire time he’s been up here, in one of the rooms on the second floor of the club (he still isn’t sure why there are a few rooms that could easily pass as regular bedrooms in a strip club, but thinking about it, he doesn’t think he wants to know) just lying in bed and thinking about everything that happened up until last year, how his life changed to the better simply by turning eighteen and moving in with Soonyoung. He’s convinced that moving out of the orphanage (or whatever the hell that place was) to live with Soonyoung instead is the best thing that’s ever happened since probably ever.

Soonyoung lets out a grunt in a way of showing that he listened and rearranges his position so he can put his head on Chan’s chest and sling his arm over the younger’s middle.

“I’m sleepy,” he mumbles and drawls out his words, probably to sound cuter because he knows it works most of the time, “let’s take a nap, Channie.”

Chan sighs. He actually isn’t that fond of spending too much time here, but he also isn’t exactly in a rush to go home and Soonyoung looks so cute right now, with his sparkling eyes looking up to him through his fringe and his cheek squished up on Chan’s chest, that Chan doesn’t have that much of a choice.

“Okay, fine,” he mutters and Soonyoung smiles up at him in return.

Chan really isn’t all that tired, so he’s pretty sure he’s just gonna end up looking down at Soonyoung, listening to him breathing and occasionally snoring, but there are definitely worse ways to spend a friday night.

 

  
Fridays are his favorite days, Jeonghan decides. He can relax on these days, he gets to meet up with his best friends Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Jihoon to visit some strip club in one of the most dangerous parts of the city, where they can finally let loose as soon as they enter the all too familiar building and they get wasted, only to wake up the next morning and swear to never touch alcohol again.

They do, though, every single week, on every Friday, and have been doing this for over a year now. But despite the rather unsafe area all around the club, with all the gang fights and robbery, they didn’t decide to go and visit another club in a safer area. Partly, because of Wonwoo’s ‘business’, of which he refuses telling anyone what exactly this ‘business’ is about.

Seungcheol most likely knows it, being his cousin and the only close family member he has left since Wonwoo’s parents died in a car crash. They mostly visit, though, because of one particular person Wonwoo met the first time they entered the club. His name is Mingyu, Jeonghan recalls, and the boy walked straight up to Wonwoo as soon as he sat down. Wonwoo seemed to have a fairly good time, with Mingyu all over his lap, hands wandering and grabbing where ever they could reach.

Jeonghan clearly remembers that day, a little too detailed for his liking, and as soon as Wonwoo and Mingyu exchanged numbers, it was certain they would visit more often. So that’s how he finds himself walking down the streets now, with Wonwoo next to him and Seungcheol and Jihoon trailing a few steps behind.

It’s dark outside, and with all the shouting and running in the distance, a little too dark for Jeonghan not to be scared. Carefully glancing to his left, where Wonwoo is walking next to him, and a gaze behind him, to where Seungcheol and Jihoon are, he sighs in relief that he’s not the only one disliking their current surroundings.

Wonwoo walks closer to Jeonghan than usual, muttering how he hated himself for being too high to drive right now and cursing from time to time when he thinks of foreign footsteps being too close, and Jihoon has Seungcheol’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, pressing the smaller male as close to his side as physically possible. Jihoon lets him, and that’s the most concerning part about that. Not that they are showing affection, but the fact that Jihoon is pressed to Seungcheol’s side in public.

As long as they aren’t in a public space or a place with many people around, Jihoon loves getting attention from Seungcheol. He likes holding hands and kissing, he loves hugging Seungcheol and even being picked up by him, but for some reason, as soon as they are outside, sometimes a brush of hands can be too much for him.

Jihoon has a cold exterior for people who don’t know him, and since Jihoon, besides Wonwoo, is the most introverted person he knows, Jeonghan guesses that’s one of the reasons he is afraid of public displays of affection. Another reason might be his excessive fear of being rejected, which is understandable when considering the way his parents reacted when they found out about Jihoon being gay, but that’s nothing to think about right now.

Jeonghan is on his way to a strip club in these terrible streets to have fun, not to think about how miserable all of their lives actually are. Thinking about it, the night all of them were a little too drunk comes to his mind and how they talked for hours, only to cry for even longer. Wonwoo was close to an anxiety attack when he saw something about a car crash on TV, reminding him about how his parents had died, Seungcheol started talking about his awful childhood and how he used to get hit by his parents, Jihoon sat next to him and wiped his tears away while trying hard not to cry himself and somehow Jihoon’s fear of rejection came up, causing him to end up crying anyways.

And Jeonghan just sat there, listening to all of it and bawling his eyes out at the thought of his closest friends going through all of this. But he still has the rest of the weekend to do that again and think about everything too much, after all, so he decides to drop the topic for now.

“Jeonghan? You okay?” Wonwoo asks concerned, successfully ripping the other out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought about something, that’s all,” Jeonghan responds with a reassuring smile. The shouts in the distance seem to come closer, though, and the smile on Jeonghan’s face quickly fades when he hears a gunshot. All four boys whip their heads around at once, searching for the source of the loud bang, and before they even have the chance to register it, another shot erupts from somewhere behind them.

“Seungkwan! Where are you?!” a boy with dark hair shouts then. The boy seems to suddenly appear, running out on the streets from between two buildings. He runs past Wonwoo and he can’t make out a lot about his facial features, but he can’t be that much younger than Wonwoo is himself. The boy bolts forwards then, his feet carrying him at an insane speed, and the next thing Wonwoo registers is him practically jumping against another boy that Wonwoo didn’t even notice was there and sending them both flying to the ground.

The other boy is blond, probably the same age and most likely the ‘Seungkwan’ the other boy was looking for, judging by the way he hugs him tightly. The two don’t have much time for that, though, because the next second a group of men appear the same way the dark haired boy did before and make their way up to them.

Or at least where they were, because as soon as Wonwoo looks back at the spot the two boys just sat before, they are gone. Wonwoo looks back at the group of men that seem to be chasing the two young boys, and that is a massive mistake, Wonwoo learns, when he notices countless pairs of eyes on him. He is frozen on the spot, doesn’t even register anything happening around him, he doesn’t even notice Jeonghan tugging on his sleeve to get him to move.

“Where did they go?!” one of the men on the other side of the street shouts. At him, Wonwoo assumes.

He doesn’t answer, though, not even when a gun is pointed right at his face.

“So that’s where the gun shots came from,” he thinks, still rooted on the spot.

He gets like that sometimes, unable to move or talk when he is in a little more dangerous situation. It must have something to do with the car crash he was involved in and caused his parents to die, he guesses. Only when Seungcheol grabs his arm harshly and begins pulling him after him he notices he’s running, too. It takes him a while to come to his senses again, but when he does, it’s because of Seungcheol shouting at him to “hurry the fuck up”, so he peels Seungcheol’s hand off his arm and runs faster.

Seungcheol seems to be relieved at that, judging by the hushed “fucking finally,” escaping his lips. Wonwoo looks around himself after a while to look for his friends, and he releases the breath he didn’t know he held when he sees Jeonghan basically running beside him and Seungcheol pushing Jihoon in front of himself in order to protect him.

If he wouldn’t have to run for his life right now, he would pause to coo and clutch his chest at how adorable that is, but he doesn’t have time for that now. He doesn’t know for how long they’ve been running by now, but the adrenaline seems to leave him, as well as his friends.

All of them are clearly out of breath and Jeonghan feels like he is going to faint any second. He sees Wonwoo slowing down a bit to reach for his arm and pull him forward like Seungcheol did with him before, but it’s too late already. Wonwoo can’t even touch Jeonghan before he is lying on the floor, unable to move. Wonwoo thinks he fainted, didn’t even hear the shot, and when he stands next to Jeonghan, he suddenly feels like fainting, too. Blood is rushing out of the older’s calf, it’s way too much, way too fast, and Wonwoo doesn’t know what to do.

The next thing he knows is Seungcheol pushing him out of the way, yelling at him to help carrying Jeonghan, and Wonwoo obeys his order. Running is impossible, now that they have to carry Jeonghan, and the boys are more than relieved to find that the gang left them alone, most likely to not get associated with having shot someone.

Jihoon subconsciously pulls out his phone to call Jisoo, one of their good friends who, thank god, has a car to pick them up right now. As far as Jihoon knows, the other is supposed to be in the area at the moment, he said something about having to check on his mum, who refuses to move from this horrible place to somewhere nicer.

“Jihoon? Why are you calling, it’s almost mid-”

“Jeonghan got shot, you have to take us to the hospital,” Jihoon rushes out and Jisoo takes a moment to register his words before speaking up.

“Where? Where are you and where did he get shot?” Jisoo asks, his now stern voice such a contrast to what it usually sounds like.

“We’re somewhere near your mother’s house, I believe, there’s an old convenience store on the other side of the street or something and he got shot here.”

“His  _body_ , Jihoon, which part of his  _body_  got shot?”

“Right, uh, his calf. Yeah, his calf,” Jihoon stutters and that in itself is so not like Jihoon, because he rarely ever stumbles over his words.

“I’m on my way,” Jisoo says and Jihoon hears the motor of his car start through the speaker, “stay on the phone and tell me when you see my car.”

“Did he wake up again?” Jihoon asks Seungcheol and Wonwoo, both of them kneeling on the floor next to Jeonghan. They don’t wear their jackets anymore and instead used them to lay Jeonghan on top.

“No,” Seungcheol answers shakily, and that’s about everything Jihoon gets as a response. He nervously walks up and down the sidewalk, looking out for Jisoo’s white car. He spots it three minutes later and basically shouts at Jisoo through the phone that he sees him. Jisoo parks right next to them and hastily gets out of the car to take a look at Jeonghan himself and get him in the car.

“Why the hell didn’t you call an ambulance?!” Jisoo shouts at no one in particular as soon as he starts driving.

“Wonwoo and Seungcheol were busy carrying Jeonghan and I just panicked, okay?! We usually call you first when something’s wrong, it wasn’t purposely!” Jihoon shouts back, though not as fierce as Jisoo sounded.

Hearing Jisoo shout at someone is always a weird experience since he usually doesn’t shout, like, ever. Jisoo doesn’t say anything else then, apart from the call he makes to let the hospital know of the emergency. This is going to be one hell of a night.

 

“Can anyone of you tell me why you didn’t drive there? As far as I know Wonwoo’s car works perfectly fine,” Jisoo asks the three boys. They are currently in the waiting room of the hospital at around three in the morning, and even though all of them are too tired to function properly, they can’t get themselves to go home without knowing about Jeonghan’s condition.

“Well, my car  _does_  work perfectly fine, it’s just that I might have been a little stoned,” Wonwoo responds, side glancing Seungcheol to help him. He doesn’t, though, that fucker.

“You’re always stoned anyways, who cares at this point?” Jisoo asks, slumping down on a chair, and he is obviously way too sleep deprived to function normally, because he would never tell Wonwoo that it doesn’t matter whether he drives high or not.

“I’m not.. sometimes.”

“Save it. Don’t you two have licenses, too? Why didn’t you drive?”

“That’s a long story,” Seungcheol mumbles and scratches the back of his neck while Jihoon avoids eye contact. It’s just like at school back then, hoping to stay out of trouble as long as you don’t look the teacher in the eyes.

“Then make it short, I have places to be. And I have to sleep, in the first place,” Jisoo responds and yawns loudly.

“Well, long story short: I don’t want to drive in Wonwoo’s car if I can avoid it because I believe it’s as gross as Wonwoo is and I don’t even want to know what he does in there, and Seungcheol is not allowed to drive for a few weeks because of an accident,” Jihoon answers and gets hit by Wonwoo.

“I’m not gross, shut the fuck up. If anything is gross in here, then it’s you and your sex drive. Like, damn son, did I  _not_  expect him to be like that when he’s horny,” Wonwoo complains and backs away before Jihoon can hit him.

“I’d love hearing more about Jihoon’s sex drive- wait no, that came out the wrong way, because I  _don’t_ , but- what I meant to say was that I genuinely don’t care about that and you all are lucky that I’m too tired and too nice to hit every single one of you straight across the face,” Jisoo groans and pushes himself up from his seat again.

“Straight doesn’t work with us anyways,” Wonwoo mutters and earns a side glance by Jisoo, but the latter decides not to respond. It wouldn’t make a difference, at this point.

“I’ll drive you home now and then I will go home myself and sleep. You can look after Jeonghan by the evening, he probably won’t be awake until then anyways. He’s fine, for the most part, though,” he adds and ushers the three boys out of the waiting room.

“We’re really sorry for, well, everything, Jisoo,” Seungcheol tells the other as he drops them off at Wonwoo’s house.

Jihoon and him live there together with Wonwoo, since Wonwoo inherited the house from his parents around three years ago and offered Seungcheol to move in with him. He agreed immediately, of course, since he didn’t have enough money to move out from his parents’ and was more than grateful to get away from these people.

Jihoon and Seungcheol have been inseparable for years anyways and they all have been best friends since their childhood, so Wonwoo didn’t mind having Jihoon live with them, too. Jihoon really didn’t hit the jackpot with his parents either, these homophobic and ignorant assholes, so Wonwoo honestly was just happy to know that two of the people he cares most about don’t have to live with their awful families anymore.

They do fight a lot, all of them, but they deeply care about each other and wouldn’t hesitate fighting anyone who so much as harms them in even the slightest. Same goes for Jeonghan, which is why the three of them are currently planning how to get to these people who did this to Jeonghan and pay them back double. If there is one thing to know about their little friend circle, it’s not to mess with any of them if you hold your life dear.

“Don’t sweat it, your biggest concern should be Jeonghan at this point. He probably, for whatever reason, broke his leg and I really don’t know how bad it is yet. I’ll definitely call you once I know more, but he’s gonna be okay for the most part,” Jisoo tells him, a tired yet reassuring smile on his lips, and bids them farewell before disappearing out of the driveway.

“Jisoo really is a gift from above,” Seungcheol thinks, “sent down to assist four dumb boys, young men, precisely, who can’t get their shit together in whatever the fuck they are doing.”

He stands in front of the house for a while, thinking about what to do, and if he was religious, he would pray for Jeonghan to be okay. He isn’t, though, so he keeps hoping. After all, hope dies last, or something around these lines.

“Cheol? You coming?” Seungcheol whips his head around, facing Jihoon standing in the door frame. He looks tired, obviously, but in Seungcheol’s eyes, there still is something beautiful about him, be it the disheveled hair from pulling on it too much (a nervous habit of his), or the lazy smile adorning his pretty lips.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, smiling back, and follows the shorter boy inside. He walks up closer to him, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist from behind and placing his head on top of the other’s. Walking is difficult like that, but Jihoon is already used to it anyway, so they just keep walking until they reach their bedroom to finally go to sleep.

Wonwoo sees the pair walking by from where he’s seated on the sofa in the living room and sighs. He lets his head fall back and stares up at the ceiling, contemplating on whether to hit another blunt or going to sleep. He doesn’t get to choose, though, because Mingyu seems to give him another option with a call. Wonwoo picks up after the second ring and waits for Mingyu to talk first. The younger doesn’t waste time in doing just that anyway.

“Are you okay?” is the first thing Mingyu asks and Wonwoo nods, realizing he can’t see it and settling for a low hum then.

“Why didn’t you come yesterday?” is the second thing he asks and Wonwoo groans, stretches his arms above his head before answering.

“I wanted to. We were on the way, actually, but my dumb ass decided to smoke, so I couldn’t drive, and the others couldn’t, either. Long story short, Jeonghan got shot and we had to take him to the hospital.”

“Fuck, are you okay? Is  _he_  okay? Shit, Soonyoung told me he heard shots when he wanted to go home with Chan, I’m glad they stayed here,” Mingyu rambles and Wonwoo shuts him up when he speaks.

“I’m fine, Jeonghan probably broke his leg, though. And I’m tired.”

“Oh.. sorry. Do you want me to hang up? Did I wake you?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo shakes his head, noticing it has the same effect as nodding and Mingyu can’t fucking see it. He mentally face palms.

“No, that’s not it, I don’t want you to hang up. Are you home?” Wonwoo asks then, and Mingyu hums. Wonwoo starts getting anxious at Mingyu’s lack of an answer and almost regrets his question.

“Are you still high?” Mingyu asks back and Wonwoo lets out the breath he didn’t know he held.

“Yeah,” he responds quietly and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He’s waiting for Mingyu’s reply again, and he knows that the younger probably doesn’t even take too long to respond. Wonwoo’s just nervous, so that might be why it seems to take an eternity.

“I’ll be there in ten, okay?” Mingyu asks.

“I thought your car broke down? Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks, but the younger probably didn’t hear him since he already hung up before Wonwoo could say something.

Wonwoo doesn’t move from his spot on the sofa and only when the doorbell rings, he stirs and gets up. It takes a while for him to reach the door, he is way more tired than expected, and opens it to reveal Mingyu.

“How did you get here?” Wonwoo asks and he probably sounds a little harsh, judging by Mingyu’s pout, “I mean, I’m glad you’re here, but didn’t you tell me your car doesn’t work?”

“Soonyoung took me here, I caught him and Chan making out and they don’t want me to tell anyone- oh. Well whatever, to answer your question, Soonyoung dropped me off because Chan and him wanted to go home anyways.”

Mingyu smiles sheepishly and Wonwoo smiles back, letting his eyes roam over the younger’s appearance for a while. His hair is a mess and he’s wearing pajamas, so he probably already laid down to sleep before calling Wonwoo. The latter wonders why, but doesn’t have time to think about it any further, because Mingyu takes a step forward then and wraps his arms around him.

“I missed you,” he mumbles into Wonwoo’s shoulder, and he suddenly feels like crying. He doesn’t know why, though, but since his arms seem to wrap around Mingyu on their own, he assumes he missed him as well.

“Let’s go to bed, okay?” Wonwoo whispers and Mingyu nods, following Wonwoo inside and up the stairs to Wonwoo’s bedroom. Wonwoo tries not to trip but fails, causing Mingyu to smile at him fondly. He isn’t that clumsy usually, but he is kind of high, he is tired, and he is with Mingyu, so how is he supposed to help it?

They settle under the blankets once they reach his bed, laying down side by side, and without a thought, Wonwoo places his head on Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu seems a little surprised at first, but his hand finds Wonwoo’s dark hair soon enough to stroke it gently. Wonwoo hums in content, voluntary or involuntary he doesn’t know, and closes his eyes.

“I missed you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, Chan,” Soonyoung mumbles, his eyes focused on the road in front of him, “I think we should remember locking the door the next time we use one of the rooms at the club.”

They are on their way home right now and they would already be there if they didn’t have to drop Mingyu off at Wonwoo’s place before, but at least it’s Saturday, which means Soonyoung won’t have to work before night time.

Chan spares him a glance from where he’s seated on the passenger seat and sighs. He knows that pretty well and they talk about it every time they get caught, which unfortunately is a lot, for some reason, but somehow, they _forget_. Not on purpose, obviously, but Soonyoung can get so persistent once they start making out that there really isn’t a chance for Chan to think straight. Not that Chan minds, he really doesn’t; he likes having Soonyoung’s attention like that, and he likes laying beneath him or being pressed up against a wall when they kiss, so it’s not entirely Soonyoung’s fault that they get caught so often.

They should probably learn being a little more resistant, or at least have the decency to acknowledge that anyone can come in at anytime and therefore lock the door before they continue, but they get carried away too easily, so they usually don’t even notice when a simple kiss grows a little more heated and they end up with Soonyoung straddling Chan on the bed. Well, that’s a lie, because they _do_ notice that, it’s just that they don’t really notice anything or anyone else than each other for the time being.

Until the door opens and a soft gasp, or a yelp, or what ever sound escapes the person standing in the door frame, makes them turn their heads and stare like a deer caught in headlights. Sometimes Chan gets so startled that he basically pushes Soonyoung off him, therefore causing Soonyoung to fall off the bed or something like that.

And then they keep staring and making things more awkward, and when Soonyoung has really bad luck, it’s Mingyu standing there with a sly grin, because he will tease him about it forever. Chan gets a little more lucky these times, because his best friends Hansol and Seungkwan usually don’t hang out at some strip club. Plus, they don’t even know that that’s the place Chan’s boyfriend is working at.

Today, it was Mingyu catching them, again, in a rather compromising situation. Right when Chan was sitting up on Soonyoung’s hips while working on unbuttoning the older’s pants, the door opened and luckily Chan noticed, so he quickly stopped that and tried moving somewhere else, which ended up with him falling to the floor and very elegantly propping his head up on his hand.

His hair was disheveled, he was sweating and blushing, and he was panting, though, so unfortunately, Mingyu knew that they were doing _something_ and smirked at them with a knowing grin. Soonyoung just groaned, either because of being embarrassed or because of being cock blocked (probably both) and Chan sighed. He was kind of relieved, though, because if he wouldn’t have noticed Mingyu coming in, he would probably have seen them with Chan’s lips wrapped around Soonyoung’s dick, and that’s not really something Chan would be too fond of (it’s not like it didn’t happen before, but that’s another story and that certainly doesn’t mean Chan lived the embarrassment down already).

“I guess you’re right,” Chan responds, “but you know that we most likely won’t. Besides, it’s your fault, you said you just wanted to nap.”

Soonyoung smiles and looks over to Chan. He averts his gaze then and nods, because he knows they won’t remember locking the stupid door once they get too into it and he also knows that it technically _is_ his fault.

“Mingyu almost saw you blowing me, though,” Soonyoung says then, and it’s supposed to be serious, but he can’t help chuckling, “we really have to be more careful, except you want anyone seeing your pretty lips wrapped around my dick. At least _I_ don’t want anyone seeing that, except for me, obviously.” 

“Shut up,” Chan tells him and hits his shoulder lightly, “I managed that with grace, thank you very much.”

“Do you know how shocked I was when you suddenly whipped your head around and fell off the bed?” Soonyoung asks, and really, remembering it is just too amusing for him not to laugh.

“Well, I didn’t originally _intend_ landing on the floor,” Chan says, and he’s laughing too now, “but that’s better than having Mingyu standing there when I literally have your fucking dick in my mouth.” 

“Language, mister,” Soonyoung scolds, not seriously of course, and Chan just hits him again.

“Focus on the road, idiot,” Chan says and smiles when Soonyoung entwines their fingers and places their hands on top of the shift stick.

“I wanna take a bath when we’re home,” Soonyoung says after a while, “with you.” Chan rolls his eyes and leans over to press a peck on Soonyoung’s cheek before responding, “Sure. But we’ll go to sleep after that, I’m tired and I want to cuddle.”

A few minutes filled with cheesy jokes and loud singing later, the two of them arrive in front of a large building and Soonyoung parks the car in their rented garage. The neighborhood is quite loud and it’s definitely not the cleanest part of the city, but it isn’t dirty enough to be called trashy. Sure, there are a lot of drunk and screaming people and the building Soonyoung and Chan live in isn’t that nice to look at either, but coming there after a long day feels like coming home. Well, it _is_ coming home, after all, and the apartment the two share doesn’t look nearly as dirty as one would expect, judging by the building itself.

Chan moved in with Soonyoung some time last year, he doesn’t quite remember everything about it anymore, but he just turned eighteen that time and therefore was officially old enough to leave the foster home he spent eight years of his life in. He met Soonyoung there, he was around 13, and for some reason and despite their age gap, they just clicked. That’s where he met Hansol and Seungkwan as well, and the two just always treated him like a brother. They befriended each other quickly, and living there wasn’t just as bad as before when all of them were together.

Soonyoung left when he turned 18, Chan was 15 then, Seungkwan and Hansol moved out as soon as they could either, and because of their age gap they had to leave Chan behind, but luckily, Chan didn’t have to spend too much time there. He was already in a relationship with Soonyoung when Hansol and Seungkwan left, Chan was 17 and Soonyoung had just turned 20, and he just spent most of his time at Soonyoung’s shitty apartment.

The year Chan was going to turn 18, Soonyoung moved out of his small flat and moved somewhere else, their current apartment, and when Chan’s 18th birthday came along, Soonyoung gifted him with a key and asked him to move in with him. Chan agreed immediately and he was so, so happy to finally leave that horrible place, even more to leave it to live with Soonyoung instead. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he didn’t stop crying for two hours straight. 

Their apartment isn’t big; with the money Soonyoung earns and Chan not even working yet that isn’t really affordable, but it’s not too small, just a little cramped in some rooms. Their bedroom has enough space for a double bed, a dresser, a desk and a flat TV with a sound system beneath it, while their living room barely has enough room for a TV and a sofa. Their kitchen is just the right size for two young adults who barely cook anyway, they have a small table to eat at and their bathroom is pretty big as well, with a shower and a bathtub, so their apartment is pretty much perfect for them.

“Hey, do you have your keys, Channie?” Soonyoung asks when he turns the car off and steps out of it. He’s not sure if he took his own, and having checked earlier would have been clever, but now it’s too late anyways. Chan searches through his belongings, checking his pockets and his bag, but he doesn’t find anything.

“Nope. I think I left them in the room,” Chan answers with wide eyes.

The only things he wants to do today are having a relaxing bath with Soonyoung (and maybe some making out) and going to sleep with Soonyoung’s arms wrapped around him, and he really isn’t in the mood for driving all the way back to the club to look for his damned keys.

“I hope I’ve got the spare ones in my bag,” Soonyoung mumbles and walks to the back of his car to check the trunk, “because I’m pretty sure I left mine on the kitchen counter or something.”

Chan gets out of the car as well and moves to stand next to Soonyoung, quietly hoping for the keys to be there, because he’s freezing and just wants to go home already. Soonyoung sighs in relief when he finds the keys and holds them up in front of Chan’s face.

“Got them,” he says, quickly pecks Chan’s lips and shuts the trunk.

He wraps his arm around Chan’s waist from the side and they start walking towards the building’s front door. Soonyoung unlocks it, holds it open for Chan to go inside first and then walks in behind him. They have to take the stairs to the 8th floor since the elevator doesn’t work, _again_ , but despite their annoyance they don’t say a word.

It’s rather common by now anyways, their landlord just really doesn’t give a shit anymore. Chan honestly just feels like sleeping when he and Soonyoung make it to their floor after what felt like an eternity, but he also wants to take a nice, warm bath with Soonyoung, so he forces himself to stay awake while Soonyoung prepares their bath.

“I’ll go get my phone,” Chan says and gets up from where he’s seated on the edge of the bathtub.

Soonyoung hums and runs his hand back and forth through the water a few times. It isn’t exactly cold, but still not warm enough for his liking, so he decides to keep the water running for a few more minutes. He’s sitting on the floor next to the tub, with his hand still moving through the water, when Chan comes back with his phone in his hand.

“I think Hansol and Seungkwan are in trouble,” Chan announces and sits down cross-legged in front of his boyfriend to show him his phone, “they tried calling me at 11 p.m and 3 a.m, look.”

Soonyoung takes a look at the display and sighs, because he knows the two get in trouble rather often, but he hoped they would stop doing stupid things by now.

“They just called twice, right? And they didn’t text you?” Soonyoung asks then and takes Chan’s phone to lock it and put it aside.

“Yeah. I wanted to call them back, but Seungkwan’s phone is dead and Hansol isn’t picking up,” Chan says and rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, “what if something happened?”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, okay, baby? Don’t worry too much, they managed before we knew about that, they will be okay, yeah?” Soonyoung tells him and pulls Chan’s hands out of his face to hold them.

“Don’t cry, Channie,” Soonyoung whispers, because Chan’s lower lip is trembling and he can’t stand Chan crying, not at all, “you’ll make me cry too. Look, we’re having a nice bath now and we’ll take care of whatever dumb problem Hansol and Seungkwan have later, yeah?”

He lets go of Chan’s hands and holds the younger’s cheeks instead, making him look up and wiping his eyes with his thumbs. He didn’t start crying yet, but his eyes are tearing up and Soonyoung wipes them a few times more before he leans in to press a quick kiss onto Chan’s lips.

“Okay, baby?” Soonyoung asks once more, and Chan nods, “Okay.”

Not long after, Chan is sitting in lukewarm water with his back pressed against Soonyoung’s chest, and he instantly feels grateful for not going to sleep earlier, because having a bath with Soonyoung like that is a really nice feeling. Chan closes his eyes and relaxes against Soonyoung, leaning his head back a little bit.

“Soonie?” he whispers and slowly pries his eyes open.

He can look into Soonyoung’s eyes upside down from this angle and finds Soonyoung staring.

“Hmm?” the older hums and brings his hand up to brush through Chan’s damp hair. Chan sighs at the feeling of Soonyoung’s finger pads lightly scratching over his scalp and smiles in content before he says, “I love you.”

Soonyoung grins at that, his sweet, dumb smile with his eyes and nose scrunching up, and he leans down a little, just slightly, really, to press a light kiss on Chan’s forehead.

“I love you, too,” he whispers and continues scratching the younger’s scalp, humming some song Chan heard on the radio once but can’t remember the title of, and occasionally places some kisses on the crown of Chan’s head. Again, Chan is really grateful for not going to sleep earlier, because this is something he wouldn’t want to miss out on.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep in here, you’re literally laying on me,” Soonyoung mumbles when he notices Chan dozing off and pokes his arm a few times. Chan sighs and denies it, because he obviously is _not_ falling asleep, but he doesn’t make any move to get up either.

“Come on, baby, let’s go to sleep then,” Soonyoung says after a few minutes and gently pushes Chan forward so Soonyoung can get up himself. He takes two towels out of a small cabinet beneath the sink and waits for Chan to get up as well so they can dry themselves and go to bed, but Chan just sits there and doesn’t move.

“Did you seriously fall asleep while sitting? Channie?” Soonyoung asks and pats the younger’s head, causing Chan to hum at the feeling. He doesn’t respond, though, and because Soonyoung is tired as well, he just scoops him up and puts him onto his feet.

“Dry yourself so we can go to bed, baby,” Soonyoung says yawning and hands him one of the towels he got earlier.

Chan takes it and rubs the towel over himself incredibly slow, so Soonyoung just carefully swats his hands away and does it himself. He picks Chan up again and carries him the short way to their bedroom to put him to bed and contemplates on going back to the bathroom and cleaning up, but he decides against it and slips under the covers next to Chan.

He checks his phone for messages or missed calls from Hansol or Seungkwan, but they never call him when they’re in trouble anyways, so it’s kind of pointless. He texts both of them nonetheless, “come to us as soon as possible, the door’s unlocked,” the message reads, and he notices it’s 6 a.m. already and he should probably sleep, so he wraps his arms around Chan, pulls him closer and does just that.

 

 

When Soonyoung wakes up, it’s to the sound of the front door clicking shut and one or two pairs of feet shuffling down the hall. The footsteps come closer, occasionally stop from time to time before they get closer and closer to his bedroom door. He hears hushed whispers and it takes him a while to remember what he texted Hansol and Seungkwan earlier, but he concludes it must be them and without wasting time, he gets up and opens the bedroom door.

In front of him stand Seungkwan and Hansol, mud on their faces, clothes dirty and their hands raised in an awkward attempt to wave, and Soonyoung feels so incredibly relieved to see them, to see they’re alright that he just steps forward and pulls both of them into a hug.

“Gosh, what the hell is wrong with you two? What happened?” Soonyoung asks, still not letting go of them.

“Soonyoung. You’re naked,” Hansol mumbles and lightly shoves Soonyoung away, only to awkwardly smile at him.

That Soonyoung is, in fact, naked, is something he entirely forgot about, but he remembers now, how he went to bed with Chan after taking a bath and not thinking about putting some clothes on. Which means that Chan is naked now, too, and that could make the two other boys jump to conclusions.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Soonyoung responds and attempts covering himself up with his hands, “I was too tired to put on clothes after taking a bath at like, 6 in the morning. I’ll put something on, and you two wait in the kitchen and tell me what happened, got it?”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Seungkwan responds, “things just didn’t really go our way, I think.”

“You _think_?” Soonyoung repeats with his eyebrows raised, “that’s kind of an understatement, isn’t it? I mean, look at you! Who knows what could have happened to you-”

“Soonie? Who are you talking to?” Chan asks, his voice thick with sleep, and he is about to step into sight, but Soonyoung turns around to stop him.

“Chan, you’re naked,” he says and turns to Hansol and Seungkwan again, “and so am I, so we’re gonna put something on. You two, kitchen.”

The two boys nod, if so with a smirk, and go to sit down somewhere at the kitchen table.

“I told you they fucked,” Hansol whispers to Seungkwan, who only elbows him in the side and whispers back, “I know. I mean, their clothes are literally everywhere.”

“We didn’t fuck, Hansol, shut up!” Chan shouts from the bedroom, which means that they probably didn’t whisper quietly enough, so they just shut up until Soonyoung and Chan, now wearing something, come to join them in the kitchen.

Chan has to physically restrain himself from hitting both of them on the head, because he _knew_ something would happen again and he warned them, more than once, but they didn’t listen, and Chan is just too frustrated with them. They are older than him, so why aren’t they acting that way?

“I want you to tell me what happened, all of it, understood?” Soonyoung asks, and it’s more of an order than a question, to be honest.

He doesn’t like talking to them like that, but if he doesn’t, these idiots won’t open their mouths, so he just has to, even though Seungkwan and Hansol look so small right now. He really just wants to pull them into his arms and protect them from all evil in the world forever, but that won’t take them anywhere (and won’t work, first of all) and he knows well enough about the issues the two have with a certain gang. The reason for these issues is rather dumb, in Soonyoung’s, and sure enough Chan’s, opinion, but that won’t stop the confrontations from happening. Someone has to deal with it, after all, and if he doesn’t, Soonyoung is afraid no one will.

“Well,” Seungkwan starts and avoids eye contact with Soonyoung, “I did something.”

“No shit, Sherlock. Believe it or not, I figured one of you did something,” Chan comments and ignores the glare Seungkwan is shooting him.

“Why are you here again?” Seungkwan asks then, causing Chan to scoff.

“I live here, duh. And you two idiots are my best friends, do you seriously think I’d just ignore that you come in here bleeding?”

“I’m not even bleeding anymore, it’s nothing major anyways, I just.. fell,” Seungkwan mumbles taken aback.

“For fuck’s sake, Seungkwan, tell me what happened! What did you do?” Soonyoung blurts out, and it wasn’t supposed to be this loud, because the last thing he wants is to yell at them, but at least it seems to make Seungkwan talk already.

“Okay! Okay, I’ll tell you, calm down. There is this, this dude.. he lives near a friend’s place, I think, and he kinda knew I was there, I guess. ‘Cause when I left, I mean, when I wanted to leave, he followed me, so I ran away from him, but he just kinda cornered me somehow, so I kicked him and ran off,” Seungkwan says, but he keeps rambling so it’s hard to understand what exactly he is talking about.

“And I think there were like, 4 dudes on the other side of the road, no idea where they were going, but I think they didn’t even notice me. Anyhow, I tripped and almost fell, and the next thing I remember is Hansol bumping into me from behind - Okay wow, that’s so not what I wanted to say - well he ran into me, and then we both fell to the floor, I was just so relieved he was there.”

“Yeah, and then I heard a gunshot and we just ran away again, I don’t even know where we were going, but I know that they stopped chasing us,” Hansol continues, and Soonyoung raises his eyebrow at that.

“They? I thought there was just this one dude following you?”

“Well.. I wanted to pick Seungkwan up from Minghao - the friend he visited - but he was already gone then, because Jun – his brother - had to take Minghao to the hospital, so I went to look for him, but around the corner of some building there was this dude Seungkwan kicked, and at least 10 other people. And because I’m clumsy and dumb, they noticed me, so I ran away, and then I saw Seungkwan so I shouted his name, and that was probably stupid too, but yeah. I saw him, and ran into him, and that’s that.”

“And about the dudes on the other side of the street? Seungkwan said there were 4 people, right? Did you see them, too?” Chan asks, out of curiosity, and maybe, just maybe, because Mingyu told him that Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seungcheol and Jeonghan walked around at night and that Jeonghan got hurt. He doesn’t know them all too well, but he clearly remembers Jeonghan from some gathering Soonyoung and Chan were invited to a few months ago. 

“Yeah, I ran past them and I locked eyes with one of them for, like, a second, I think,” Hansol responds and Chan makes some hand gestures, urging him to continue, “uh, well, I don’t remember that much. But he was the tallest, and next to him was someone with pretty long hair. The other two walked behind them, and they walked pretty close, so they might’ve been a couple or something.” 

“So a couple, a tall one and someone with long hair?” Chan asks and Hansol nods with a confused look on his face. He’s not the only one looking confused though, because Seungkwan and Soonyoung share Hansol’s equally confused expression.

“Jesus, Soonyoung, didn’t you listen to Mingyu when we dropped him off at Wonwoo’s? He said that Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jihoon walked to the club at night. And he said that Jeonghan got hurt, too. What if it was them?”

“Holy fuck, Chan, you’re right! Oh my god, what if something happened? Did they have guns or something, the dudes who were after you?” Soonyoung asks, and horror is basically written across his face.

“I think they had guns,” Hansol says, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes and shoves Hansol’s shoulder.

“Of course they had guns, you literally just said it yourself not even two minutes ago.”

“Oh god, this is bad. Fuck.. you, you said they stopped following you, right? Maybe they thought the others were involved with you or something. Shit, they won’t let them off once they think they have something to do with your shit. What if they followed them, like, to their house?”

“Then that means they know Mingyu’s there, too, and that leads them straight to the club! Soonyoung, they’ll see you, then, and once they know that you know Seungkwan and Hansol-”

“Hey, calm down, Channie, that’s not gonna happen, alright? We got this, maybe it wasn’t even them, maybe they saw someone else, yeah?”

“Um. Mind if I ask which club exactly you’re talking about?” Seungkwan asks carefully and interrupts Chan and Soonyoung’s argument.

“The strip club I work at,” Soonyoung responds, and seeing Seungkwan and Hansol’s wide eyes, he adds, “I’m just some bartender, not a stripper. Mingyu is, though, you might know him.”

“Didn’t Minghao mention a Mingyu once? Like, he’s tall is all I know,” Hansol says and pulls out his phone, “I think I’ve got a picture of Minghao and him, they might be dating or some shit.”

“Nah, Hao doesn’t date, though,” Seungkwan mumbles and Hansol just shrugs.

He searches through his gallery for a few seconds before he turns his phone to let Soonyoung and Chan look at the display.

“Yup, that’s Mingyu. But he’s definitely not dating anyone besides Wonwoo, trust me. That’s the tall dude you locked eyes with when you ran, I guess. But he’s smaller than Mingyu, like, when you see him alone, he looks so tall, and then suddenly there’s Mingyu next to him and makes him look so small, I don’t know how that works. Their height difference isn’t even big, I don’t get it,” Soonyoung explains and sighs.

“Well whatever, that’s not important right now. I want you two to take a shower, or a bath or whatever and put on some clean clothes, because, no offense, you look like shit. You can take my clothes, or Chan’s, and I want you to stay here, all three of you, got it? I’ll go and spare Mingyu a visit, because I really need to talk to him and Wonwoo, and the others,” Soonyoung says then, and his voice sounds so stern again. 

“It doesn’t fit at all,” Chan thinks, because he prefers having Soonyoung talk happily and carefree, not so serious like he sounds right now. Yeah, it is a serious matter, but that doesn’t mean Chan has to like it when Soonyoung talks like this.

“I won’t just let you go without me, Soonyoung,” Chan says and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He does that sometimes, especially when he’s absolutely against something, so convincing him won’t be easy at all.

“Channie..” Soonyoung says and tries prying his arms away from his chest. Without any success, though.

“No, Soonyoung, that’s way too dangerous. What if they actually are there and spy on Wonwoo and the others? I won’t let you go there on your own.”

Soonyoung sighs once more and runs his hand over his own face. He keeps it over his eyes for a while before he tells Seungkwan and Hansol to go and clean themselves.

“And don’t fool around in there!” he adds, gaining him groans from the two boys.

He sits down on one of the chairs then, because at some point they all got up for some reason, and pulls on Chan’s arm to pull him closer. He pulls him down onto his lap then and runs his hand through Chan’s hair, then down to his cheek.

“Baby, I know this might be a little risky, but nothing’s gonna happen to me, yeah? And I don’t want you to be in danger either, that’s why I want to go alone,” Soonyoung tells him, and he pouts a little, just for the effect it has on Chan. Chan knows how to play his cards, but so does Soonyoung, so it’s just a matter of time until one of them crumbles and gives in now.

“Soonie,” Chan mumbles, and something in Soonyoung’s head tells him he’s already lost, “do you want me to stay here worrying about you when I know I could be helping you? What if I do something irresponsible?”

Turns out, whatever it was that told him he lost, was right. Soonyoung notices that Chan is incredibly good at making him feel bad, and Chan also knows perfectly well how to push his buttons, because the next second, Chan is leaning in closer and kisses him, right on the corner of his lips. Soonyoung groans in defeat when Chan pulls away again to grin at him so sweetly that Soonyoung has really big troubles breathing.

“I’m a weak man,” he mumbles, and he smiles back, because there is no way he could not smile as well when Chan looks so breathtakingly beautiful right now.

“You owe me, baby,” Soonyoung says when Chan gets up to grab Soonyoung’s keys from the kitchen counter.

“Uh huh. Later,” Chan responds with an exaggerated wink when he walks by to get his coat. He takes Soonyoung’s jacket as well and throws it at him, “stop looking at me like that, you should know I’m not so innocent by now.”

Soonyoung puts his jacket on and shakes his head when he stands in front of Chan, who’s smirking at him.

“Do you know how much I want to suck your dick right now?” Soonyoung asks, causing Chan to chuckle.

“Judging by how you look at me I’ve got an idea, yes,” Chan responds and smooths some parts on Soonyoung’s collar out, “keep it for later, yeah?”

He leans in to peck Soonyoung’s cheek and slips his keys into Soonyoung’s pocket before he opens up the front door to leave. 

“You can sleep in our bed, or the sofa if you want, I’m sure you need some sleep, and I swear to god, if you’re not here when we come back, I’ll punch you, got it?!” Soonyoung yells to Seungkwan and Hansol, and before the two can answer, he walks out of the door, with his arm around Chan’s waist.

“They know better than to leave now, trust me,” Soonyoung tells Chan while they walk down the seemingly endless flight of stairs, and Chan agrees, “Oh, I’m pretty much aware of that.”

“What, are you scared of me, baby?” Soonyoung asks and bumps into Chan’s side on purpose.

“Are you kidding? No offense, but you’re the last person I’d be scared of,” Chan responds with a smile, “I either know you too well, or you’re just too cute to me to be afraid of you. Could be both.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Soonyoung asks with an amused grin, but Chan waves him off.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he says and rolls his eyes before he pecks Soonyoung’s cheek with a smile, “I’m past that by now, aren’t I?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Saturdays are probably the best days of the week, Junhui is pretty sure of it. They are the middle of the weekend, the days you can both sleep in and go to sleep late without having to worry about getting up early the next day. Junhui has been looking forward all week to this exact day, because his whole week was tough and annoying and he just wanted to stay in bed all day.

Minghao isn’t as fond of Saturdays as Junhui is. Some weeks, he has to work on Saturdays, and every week, he has to get his weekly testosterone shot. Having to inject himself wouldn’t be bad, not at all, if it wasn’t for his pretty bad fear of needles he has yet to overcome, but he’s working on it and Junhui is always there to help him, even though he sometimes acts grumpy when Minghao wakes him up for that. 

This Saturday is different, though. Instead on lazing around in bed wearing pajamas, Junhui is standing outside the hospital, in the cold, and instead of contemplating whether or not he is capable of doing his shot on his own or getting Junhui to do it, Minghao is standing next to his older brother with bandages around his wrist. And instead of silently waiting for their bus to arrive, they are arguing about whether or not Junhui kept staring at the nurse wrapping the bandages around Minghao’s wrist. 

“No. Fucking. Way. Absolutely not. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah you do, you were totally checking him out, dude,” Minghao responds and nudges his older brother’s side lightly. 

“I’m not, Minghao! I’d be more concerned about my _arm_ if I was you,” Junhui tells him and gestures towards the younger’s wrist with his chin. 

“No, you would be too busy staring at that nurse’s ass,” Minghao says and rolls his eyes.

He is, in fact, very much concerned about his arm, more specifically wrist, and it hurts like a bitch, but there’s close to nothing better than teasing Junhui about his crush. The boy has been crushing on one particular brunette nurse at the local hospital since day one, and if Minghao was to phrase it like Junhui would, he would describe that nurse as ‘a very beautiful creature reaching up to his own incredible standards’. Okay, this is definitely not how Junhui would say it, because he’s not that arrogant (and doesn’t talk so swollen, except he’s being sarcastic).

“Do you ever shut up?” Junhui groans and massages his temples, because having a conversation with Minghao like this is _that_ exhausting and because he has a headache ever since he found Minghao on the floor, crying over his ‘broken to pieces’ wrist. In the end, it’s not broken at all, just sprained, but Junhui won’t deny being at least equally as scared as Minghao was before they reached the hospital.

“I’m right, admit it,” Minghao answers with a smug grin on his face.

Whenever his brother has a crush, which is surprisingly often, Minghao is always able to tell right away, just because his whole attitude changes. The way he holds himself in front of the person he’s crushing on changes, he’s being more careful with his words and actions, and, the most obvious part, he’s _staring_. All the time and everywhere, he just lets his eyes roam shamelessly and probably doesn’t even notice it until he gets startled by awkward coughing, or even more awkward eye contact.

“Right now, you’re a pain in the ass,” Junhui deadpans and doesn’t even bother looking at Minghao. 

He just knows he has that stupid grin of his on his face when he thinks he’s right. Well, he might be actually right, because he usually is, and honestly, Junhui _knows_ that Minghao definitely is right about this topic, but he really isn’t in the mood for his triumphant _I told you so_ and _I knew it_ s. 

“Come on, you’d be happy if it was _him_ being a pain in your ass,” Minghao says and he just starts laughing, way too loud because people are staring already, but he really doesn’t care. And actually, if Junhui’s honest, he would really be happy if it was the nurse being a pain in his ass. Either by annoying him, or ... you know.

“Jesus Christ, I don’t even know his name!” Junhui yells out, and the stares he receives are enough to shut him up and look down at his feet in embarrassment.

“Who needs a name when you have a pretty nurse’s ass to stare at?” Minghao asks next, nudging Junhui’s side, _again_ , and he’s this close to just, completely on accident, grab Minghao’s wrist and twist it around. He doesn’t do that, obviously, because even though his brother is the worst, he isn’t _really_ the worst.

“For the last time, I was _not_ staring at his ass! There’s barely anything to see anyways, with that long ass coat.”

“So you did look!” Minghao points an accusing finger at him, paired with a triumphant expression because he’s just right about what Junhui tried to deny, very badly, in the first place and now he’s overly satisfied with himself and proceeds to annoy Junhui until he gets whatever it is he wants.

“It was hard not to notice when he literally had his ass in my face when he bent over to check on your stupid wrist!” Junhui responds with a sigh, his arms crossed in front of his chest, because he really is not in the mood for this shit. It’s way too early anyways, who on earth leaves the house before 12 p.m. on a Saturday? Not Junhui usually, that is. It’s all Minghao’s fault. 

“Oh you’d love that, wouldn’t you? His ass in your face?” Minghao continues teasing him, and Junhui can’t find a reason for the joy Minghao finds in this. In teasing in general, okay, that’s fun sometimes (most times), but the topic? About his own brother? That’s not something Junhui really likes thinking about, but there isn’t much to think about when it comes to Minghao anyway. He’s ace and absolutely not down to date, so there isn’t anything Junhui could tease him with in the first place.

“Why didn’t I just leave you where I found you,” Junhui sighs and runs a hand down his face. He kind of really thinks about that, but quickly abandons that thought, because even if he tried not to care, the guilt would eat him alive, so leaving his brother injured is off the table in every situation ever.

“Because I’m your lovely brother and you wanted to go back to the hospital to thirst after the pretty nurse?” There’s the quick answer to that, and if Junhui is being honest, it’s the plain truth.

The ‘lovely’ part is arguable, but he wouldn’t have left his brother and he _really_ wanted to see the nurse with the pretty lips he doesn’t know the name of, too, so here he is, in the cold at around 10 in the morning, waiting for the bus to just arrive already.

“I could be thirsting after him at home, too,” Junhui mumbles and immediately regrets it, because that just sounds so wrong on so many levels (and is actually exactly what he means).

“Hell yeah you could, in your bedroom, under the shower, I heard some people even do that on the balcony!”

“Why the actual fuck would I do that on the balcony?” Junhui asks and grimaces.

There is absolutely no reason for him to take care of his needs on a fucking balcony on the second floor, with a lovely old lady living opposite their flat in perfect view of said balcony. That’s just a really gross thing to think about, and Junhui wishes he wouldn’t imagine himself in that exact gross position right now.

“How should I know, man? Maybe it gets you off when someone’s watching or something,” Minghao responds and shrugs, because he really doesn’t know, but people have all kinds of kinks and if someone wants to jerk off on their balcony, then let them jerk off on their fucking balcony. None of Minghao’s business anyway, and it shouldn’t be anyone else’s.

“I’m really concerned that you think about stuff like that when you’re talking about me. Your _brother._ ”

“So what? It’s not like I wouldn’t know what kinda stuff you’re getting off to. We shared a laptop when mine was broken, remember? You should consider deleting your browser history some time, though. No offense.”

“Non taken..,” Junhui responds, even though it kind of is, a little, because he was not aware of the fact that he forgot deleting his browser history and that Minghao saw it.

Because that’s just the epitome of embarrassment and Junhui doesn’t know what he watched that long ago, because Minghao got his laptop back around three weeks ago and how is Jun supposed to remember what kind of porn he watched that Minghao could possibly have seen and now he judges him because it kind of is very fucking weird and Junhui has _kinks_ and- 

“My wrist hurts,” Minghao whines, interrupting Junhui’s hectic train of thoughts and bringing him back to reality, which consists of him standing at a bus stop in the cold, and it’s early, too early to be out of bed on a weekend just because Minghao decided to fall down the whole flight of stairs and wake Junhui with a screech that sounded more pterodactyl than human. 

“No, really? After landing on it and twisting it, it actually hurts? Who would have guessed?” Junhui asks sarcastically. 

“You know you’re not funny, don’t you?” Minghao glares at him, but with this pout he subconsciously makes every time he tries to put effort in looking intimidating, it just looks cute, really. Like when a really fluffy, small puppy tries to growl at you but all you can think about is cuddling it and booping its small puppy nose. 

“And you know you sprained your wrist, as the doctor _and_ the nurse told us not even ten minutes ago, don’t you? Stop whining, we’ll just have to wait for the bus and then I’ll get you an ice pack, okay?” Junhui responds instead of doing something he might regret, like actually booping Minghao’s nose, and smiles at Minghao. Not mockingly, but genuinely, so Minghao just can’t help smiling a little as well. 

“But when is the stupid bus coming? We’ve been waiting for _ages_ ,” he complains, and even though that’s not quite true, Junhui’s tired of waiting as well. He just really doesn’t like today.

“Like I said, it’s not even been five minutes. You’re not really patient, are you?” Junhui asks despite his own impatience and Minghao rolls his eyes at the comment.

“No, not when my wrist feels like someone drove it over with a truck. A thousand times in a row.”

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Junhui mumbles and decides to look out for the bus instead of staring holes into the ground or side eyeing Minghao.

“I preferred talking about your non-existent love life and your crush on Jisoo,” Minghao mumbles, and the mention of his crush’s name makes Junhui’s head snap in Minghao’s direction.

“How do you know his name?” Junhui asks carefully, and Minghao just grins at him innocently.

“Whose name?”

“The nurse’s, Minghao,” Junhui says with a blank look on his face, because he’s not in the mood to play games now. He just really isn’t.

“So you do have a crush on him! I knew it, asshole,” Minghao responds and hits Junhui’s shoulder, “and he wore a name tag, by the way. If your eyes wouldn’t have been glued to his ass you would have noticed that.”

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” Junhui says and turns his gaze away again, because Junhui is just dumb and walked right into Minghao’s trap. Now there really is no denying in his crush, because he indirectly confessed having a crush on Jisoo. Way to go, Junhui.

“Um, yes you are, you owe me.” 

“I don’t think so,” Junhui says, still refusing to look at Minghao.

“Well, without me, you wouldn’t know that the cute nurse’s name is Jisoo, so,” Minghao says with a click of his tongue, and he sounds so smug and satisfied with himself that Junhui really just wants to hit him across the face and wipe that look he’s surely having off him. He decides to hit the back of Minghao’s head instead.

“I’m just gonna call us a cab,” Junhui mumbles and pulls his phone out of his pocket to type in the number of the taxi service he uses most of the time, but he shoves his phone back into his pocket with a sigh when he remembers that he doesn’t have enough money right now to actually pay for a ride.

“Is someone eager to get home all of a sudden? Now that you finally have a name to silently whisper to yourself when you-”

“Just shut up already!”

“Jun?” a familiar voice calls out and with a turn of his head, he can see Wonwoo jogging over to him.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Wonwoo asks and Minghao lifts his wrapped up wrist to show Wonwoo why exactly they are at the hospital.

“Oh, what happened?” Wonwoo asks and Minghao shrugs, clearly not wanting to tell him that he slipped and fell down the stairs, but Junhui beats him to it anyway.

“Hao Hao decided to fall down the stairs and wake me up by screaming,” Junhui responds and receives a glare from his brother, but he really doesn’t care.

“Happens,” Wonwoo says and shrugs, “but you know the busses don’t drive today, right?”

“Seriously?” Minghao groans, and Junhui does, too.

“Yeah, they just said something on the radio, but I didn’t really listen. I can give you my car if you drive by at Mingyu’s and ask him to drive my car back here, if you want.”

“Thanks, Minghao is being a whiny bitch and I really can’t pay for a cab right now,” Junhui says and earns himself a punch on his upper arm.

“I’m not a whiny bitch, sorry that my fucking wrist hurts, you asshole,” Minghao deadpans.

“What are _you_ doing here, though? You okay?” Junhui asks then, and Wonwoo hums in response.

“Yeah I’m fine, but Jeonghan isn’t. Got shot yesterday and we wanted to visit him,” Wonwoo responds, causing Minghao to arch his brow.

“We?” he asks, and Wonwoo hums.

“Jihoon and Seungcheol are here, too. They’re in the car, and I fucking hope they’re not being nasty in there, I wanna be able to still use my car.”

“Come on, don’t pretend your car isn’t nasty enough already, who cares at this point,” Junhui says and rolls his eyes teasingly.

“Wow, next time I won’t lend you my car, son of a bitch,” Wonwoo mumbles, causing Minghao to let out what he assumes is an offended noise.

“What about me? My wrist hurts, don’t do this to me, Jeon.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, ‘t was nice talking to you assholes, but I gotta drag Jihoon and my nasty cousin out of my car before they do things they will regret doing in there,” Wonwoo says and the three of them start walking to the parking lot, “belive it or not, but they are literally horny, like, 24/7.”

“Hey. Will Jeonghan be okay, though? I mean, it’s not like we’re best friends or something, but still,” Junhui mumbles and causes Wonwoo to turn to him.

“Jisoo told us he’s gonna be fine, for the most part. I’ll text you or have Gyu telling you when I know more, promise,” Wonwoo says and Jun smiles at him and mouths a “thanks” before patting the other’s shoulder in a thankful manner.

“Wait, you know Jisoo?”

“Huh? Yeah, we’ve been friends for, like.. I don’t know, five years? Maybe six, I’m not sure,” Wonwoo responds, “Why?”

“Just.. curious,” Junhui responds, but he doesn’t sound really convincing, judging by Minghao’s stiffled chuckle and Wonwoo’s raised brow, but Junhui is lucky that Wonwoo doesn’t care enough to ask about it.

“Take care of your brother for me, you fucker,” Wonwoo tells Junhui and gives the two of them a quick hug before nearly pulling Seungcheol and Jihoon out of his car, yelling something about Minghao and Junhui needing the car right now.

Jihoon and Seungcheol get out and barely spare the two other boys a glance before going ahead, not even waiting for Wonwoo.

 

 

“You’re here again? I thought you wanted to sleep, it’s not even noon,” Wonwoo says when he spots Jisoo. He’s scribbling something down on a sticky note and places it on one of the computer monitors in the hall.

“You look exhausted, like, _way_ more exhausted than when we last saw you. Everything alright?” Seungcheol chimes in, and he’s genuinely worried.

“Kinda. We had a lot of stuff to do, so I had to come back a few hours after dropping you off. There was this old couple, needed a check up or something, then there were literally countless of hungover students coming in, because they were close to drowning in their own vomit, and these two boys who left around 15 minutes ago, one of them fell down the stairs and sprained his wrist. It’s just been super busy, and I think I’m going to faint, but yeah, sure. Everything’s alright.”

“Oh yeah, Minghao and Jun. We just saw them,” Wonwoo says and Jisoo nods in response.

Wonwoo isn’t really sure if he nodded because he cared about what he said right now or just to be polite, but Wonwoo actually doesn’t really care.

“You should take a break, dude, I don’t want you unconscious,” Seungcheol tells Jisoo with a sheepish smile, “talk about unconscious: how’s Jeonghan doing? Can we see him? Is he awake?”

Jisoo motions the trio to follow him, so they do, and a few minutes later, they find themselves in a small hospital room. Jeonghan lies on the only bed in the room, some random documentary about the sea is playing on the TV in front of the bed, but Jeonghan’s eyes are closed.

“He was awake already, he’s just really tired, I guess. Doesn’t surprise me, though, it’s understandable after what happened,” Jisoo tells the three boys standing hesitantly in the doorway. The cautious looks on their faces quickly fade at hearing that and instead, relieved smiles adorn their features.

“He probably won’t be able to go home soon though, it’s still unsure if he’ll be able to walk properly again,” Jisoo says then, his tone low, and the other boys all look equally stiff. They don’t really know what to do, because what are they supposed to say now, and what exactly does he mean by that?

“Do you mean he’ll need a wheelchair or something?” Jihoon asks then, the only one out of him, Seungcheol and Wonwoo to voice his thoughts, and Jisoo is quick to shake his head.

“No, god, no. He can walk by himself, but he might need a cane sometimes. Not always, though, some days he might be able to walk by himself, but if he has to walk for a long time, he _might_ need a cane. And he’ll most likely limp, I don’t know if that’ll stay, though. The limping might be permanent. We’ll just have to wait, maybe we’re just worrying over nothing and he’ll be able to walk perfectly fine again.”

“Oh,” is everything leaving Jihoon’s mouth at the new information, and before he is even able to ask another question, Jisoo is already out of the room.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Seungcheol says to no one in particular, probably to calm not only Jihoon but also himself.

“Hey, Hannie,” Wonwoo mumbles when he sits down on a chair next to Jeonghan’s bed and takes his hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb, “are you awake? How are you feeling?”

Jeonghan slowly pries his eyes open and looks around, spotting Jihoon and Seungcheol standing next to him on the other side of the bed. 

“Could be better,” he responds smiling, “but I’m okay.” 

“Do you know what happened?” Seungcheol asks, and Jeonghan only shakes his head.

“You got shot,” Wonwoo tells him, and Jeonghan nods to himself.

“Oh,” is everything he says before Jihoon goes on.

“We’re gonna find these bastards,” he says sternly, “and we’re gonna make them pay, that’s a promise.”

“You don’t have to,” Jeonghan says softly, “like I said, I’m okay.”

“I’m afraid that’s not your choice to make, Hannie,” Seungcheol says when he kneels down by the side of Jeonghan’s bed, “we’ll come up with something that keeps them from fucking with you ever again.”

Jeonghan sighs.

“Thanks, guys,” Jeonghan mumbles with a smile, he knows better than to try and protest when his friends already made a decision, “hey, but don’t leave me out of all the fun when I get out of here, I wanna help.”

“Sure,” Jihoon responds and smiles so wide that his canines are showing.

The four boys stay quiet for a while, and just as Wonwoo is about to say something, his phone begins ringing. He fishes it out of his back pocket and squints at the unknown number, but he decides to excuse himself for a moment and pick up anyway.

 

“Hello?”

“ _Wonwoo? Hey, it’s Soonyoung, uh, from the strip club? Mingyu gave me your number,_ ” he responds.

“Oh, um. Hi. What’s, uh, what’s up?” Wonwoo asks hesitantly.

“ _Uh, right. So, um, you’re friends with Jeonghan, right? Uh ... well, something happened yesterday night, right? To him, or you?_ ” the other asks, causing Wonwoo to make a face.

“Jeonghan got shot by some bastards, yeah. Uh, how the hell do you know that? Do you know them or what?”

“ _No, uh.. I have, um, one or two friends who are, I guess, on rather bad terms with a certain gang, and I believe it’s - yes I know, Chan, I’m trying - it’s, uh, kind of their fault Jeonghan got shot._ ”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Wonwoo asks angrily, and he hears someone mumble something incoherent on the other side of the line.

“ _Man, I’m sorry, but this is hella awkward for me right now, it’s just, uh, this gang is, like, really dangerous._ ”

“I’d never have guessed,” Wonwoo mumbles sarcastically.

“ _Look, I think they might think you are involved with these friends of mine, and I’m afraid you might be, uh, in danger or something._ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I don’t even know who your fucking friends are.”

“ _Well, thing is, my friends were on the run because of that gang, and they told me they saw four people that might or might not have been you and your friends, on the other side of the street. And, well, that they kind of stopped following them, so I guess they followed you instead?_ ”

“Um.. look, dude, this is getting a little creepy here. Just, um, for the record. Are you telling me that me and my friends are in danger just because we walked down the same street as your dumb ass friends?”

“ _Yeah. I am. And for your information, no one but me calls them dumb, got it?_ ”

“I don’t fucking care, all I know is that it’s their fault Jeonghan got shot.”

“ _Look, you’re mad at them, at me too, probably, but you gotta listen to me for a moment, ‘kay?_ ”

“Whatever.”

“ _I’m taking that as a yes, then. Well, I assume you care about Mingyu, right? And you wouldn’t want something to happen to him, would you?_ ”

“ _Wow, Soonie, that doesn’t sound like you’re threatening him at all,_ ” someone else on the other side of the line says sarcastically.

“ _Chan, I told you I got this, okay, just-_ ”

“Sorry, is this supposed to be a threat or something?” Wonwoo asks with a raised brow, because if it is, it’s a fucking shit attempt.

“ _What? No, I- look, I have to meet you, preferably with your friends. This is, like, very fucking important, because they might be spying on you, and the next time you come to the club or whatever, you’re putting not only you, but also everyone you know in danger._ ”

“Fuck,” Wonwoo mumbles and runs his free hand over his face, “where, uh, where do you wanna meet?”

“ _I’d say your place. If they are really spying you out, they already know that place and they also know Mingyu was there. Just, uh, try getting everyone involved there, yeah?_ ”

“Jisoo too?”

“ _Who’s that?_ ”

“He drove us to the hospital, and he drove us home after that.”

“ _Uh, yeah, him too, then. I guess. Well, just, uh, call me or something when you can, okay_?”

“Yeah, sure. Bye,” Wonwoo says and hangs up.

“Shit,” Wonwoo mumbles to himself and punches the wall next to him, “shit, fucking- shit.”

“Wonwoo? Are you okay?” Seungcheol asks, sticking his head out the door to the hallway, and Wonwoo snaps his head in his direction. 

“Yeah. I’m fucking great.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Can you please just fucking tell me what your god damn problem is? You’ve been acting like a bitch ever since you got that fucking call, who the hell was that anyway?” Seungcheol asks and unlocks the front door.

The three boys left the hospital shortly after Wonwoo talked to Soonyoung on the phone, and because Wonwoo was pissed and Jeonghan fell asleep again anyways, they decided they might as well can go back home. Mingyu was waiting in the passenger seat of Wonwoo’s car since he was the one driving the car back to the hospital after Wonwoo lent it to Junhui and Minghao so they could go home, and before Wonwoo went home with Seungcheol and Jihoon himself, he took Mingyu home and thanked him for driving his car back.

“None of your fucking business,” Wonwoo responds and pushes Seungcheol out of the way before he heads downstairs and slams the basement door shut after him.

“What,” Jihoon asks and gazes after Wonwoo with a twitching eye, “the actual fuck. Did something crawl up his asshole and die in there or why is he acting like a fucking bitch?”

“No idea, I just know I’m gonna put his head through a wall if he pushes me again, fucking asshole.”

“Oh, so _now_ you don’t like pushing?” Jihoon asks with a smirk and Seungcheol rolls his eyes at that and walks away towards the kitchen. He takes two cans of beer out of the fridge and heads  to the living room, where Jihoon is already sitting on the sofa.

“I don’t like pushing when it’s _him_ ,” Seungcheol clarifies and plops down on the sofa next to Jihoon, handing him a can.

“Thanks,” Jihoon says and opens his beer to take a sip, “You know, I really like pushing you down on your knees. Or on all fours.”

“Me too,” Seungcheol responds, and Jihoon chuckles.

“Me pushing you, or you pushing me?” he asks, and Seungcheol leans back against the sofa and takes a sip of his beer.

“Both,” he answers and places his beer down on the coffee table to pull Jihoon onto his lap.

The other groans and rolls his eyes at that, but he doesn’t intend on sitting elsewhere anytime soon. Sitting on Seungcheol’s thighs is incredibly comfortable and they’re Jihoon’s favorite place to put his ass, his head and his hands on. Okay, maybe there’s a place Jihoon likes to put his hands on even more and that might as well be Seungcheol’s crotch, his dick and his balls, precisely, but one way or another, Jihoon always ends up touching the other’s dick after touching his thighs anyways, so he decides to just count that in and leave it like that.

“Sounds good to me,” Jihoon mumbles and is about to lean in for a kiss when Wonwoo interrupts him.

“Sounds gross to _me_ ,” he says and makes gagging noises while passing them by to get to the kitchen.

“What the fuck crawled up your tight asshole and died in there?” Seungcheol asks and turns his head back a little to face Wonwoo.

“Nothing. And at least my fucking asshole _is_ tight, something I can’t exactly say about you,” Wonwoo says nonchalantly and something inside Jihoon just snaps at that comment.

“What the fuck is your problem? You’re being a fucking bitch and don’t even tell us what your dumb ass problem is, just say what fucking bothers you or stop being a fucking asshole and leave us the fuck alone!” Jihoon yells and Wonwoo just stares at him blankly for a while.

Seungcheol really hopes Wonwoo is about to tell him what’s on his mind, because he never does and it would finally be some progress after so long, but his hopes are crushed right when Wonwoo sighs and directs his attention elsewhere.

“Whatever,” Wonwoo mumbles and takes a bottle out of the fridge before closing it and walking past them without another word. He heads for the door and takes his jacket before leaving and slamming the door shut behind him. Jihoon and Seungcheol just stare at the door in disbelief for a while.

“Did he seriously just leave?” Jihoon asks, and Seungcheol notices how he’s trying really hard not to yell and stay calm instead. A few seconds later, they hear the motor of Wonwoo’s car going on and see the headlights shining through the closed blinds, and then he is out of the driveway and everything goes back to silence again.

“He took his jacket,” Seungcheol says a few minutes later and Jihoon looks at him with a raised brow.

“So what?”

“Fuck. He didn’t come home for a _week_ the last time he took his jacket when he left like this, and when I found him, he was smelling like a piece of shit and he also fucking looked like one,” Seungcheol explains and Jihoon sighs and massages his temples.

“Oh, right. That. Why can’t he fucking handle shit like a fucking adult for once in his stupid life,” Jihoon groans and looks up to Seungcheol when the other pushes himself off the sofa and nervously paces around the room.

“Because he has some fucking issues and needs serious fucking help, fuck! I fucking _promised_ I’d take care of him.”

“Cheol, hey,” Jihoon says softly and stops the other from walking, “it’s gonna be fine, that happened years ago, yeah? He’s not the same, dumb 17-year old he used to be, remember? Physically, at least, but the point is, he’s gonna be fine. He’s being an asshole and needs some space, you know how he is. You know him best, after all.”

“I know that,” Seungcheol responds, “I’m just worried about him, you know? He’s like my brother, it feels like I’m his fucking dad sometimes when he pulls shit like this.”

“He’s gonna be fine, and if he doesn’t come back or at least call or something before tomorrow, we’re gonna go find him, got it?” Jihoon asks, and Seungcheol can’t help smiling a little, “He’s an adult, he has a car and he has friends he can go to, so stop worrying, okay?”

“Okay, yeah,” he responds and leans down a little to kiss the other’s lips, “you’re right.”

“I know, “Jihoon whispers and pulls Seungcheol to the sofa with him, “now come here and let me make you feel good.”

“I love it when you’re like this,” Seungcheol whispers when he sits down on the other’s lap, and it doesn’t take long for Jihoon to lean in and press kisses everywhere he could reach on Seungcheol’s neck.

“Like what, babe?” Jihoon asks and proceeds placing kisses on the other’s neck, who only tips his head back to give Jihoon better access.

“All soft,” Seungcheol says and gasps when Jihoon nibbles on a particularly sensitive spot on his jaw, “and gentle.”

“You know I’m gonna fuck you silly anyways, don’t you?” Jihoon asks with a dry laugh, and Seungcheol laughs, too, the vibrations of it making his adam’s apple bop slightly underneath his skin.

“Yeah,” Seungcheol hums, “I know.”

Jihoon continues pressing kisses all over Seungcheol’s neck and soon enough, his hands sneak underneath the older’s t-shirt, rubbing up and down his bare sides and sending a tingle down Seungcheol’s spine. Seungcheol moans when Jihoon’s fingers brush over a nipple, and a few seconds later Jihoon pushes the other’s shirt up and attaches his mouth on one of the sensitive nubs while softly fondling the other.

Seungcheol is a whining mess by now, slowly grinding down on Jihoon’s lap and subconsciously pushing his chest closer to the other while grabbing his boyfriends hair to pull him closer as well. Jihoon hums at the feeling of Seungcheol’s desperate hands in his hair and keeps licking and kissing over Seungcheol’s chest before eventually discarding the older’s shirt completely.

“Hmm, Jihoon,” Seungcheol whines and grinds his hips down faster, “kiss me.”

“I am, Cheol,” Jihoon teases and kisses over Seungcheol’s chest.

“My lips, Jihoon. Kiss my _lips_ ,” Seungcheol groans, “please, _Hoonie_.”

Jihoon keeps lapping over Seungcheol’s chest a few more times before pulling back with a smirk and tilting his head upwards to press his lips against Seungcheol’s. The latter moans into Jihoon’s mouth and retreats his hand from Jihoon’s hair to touch himself through his jeans, but the other swats his hand away.

“Don’t touch yourself unless I say so,” Jihoon warns and Seungcheol obeys with a whine and places his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders instead.

“Fuck me, Jihoon,” Seungcheol whines when Jihoon still doesn’t make a move to touch Seungcheol anywhere near his crotch and causes Jihoon to push him off his lap and onto the sofa.

“You’re so demanding,” Jihoon mumbles and shakes his head, but he kisses him anyway, and he doesn’t miss the way Seungcheol’s hand sneaks down his own pants, “be patient for once, will you?”

“What did I just say about touching yourself, Seungcheol?” Jihoon asks when he pulls back and intensely eyes Seungcheol’s hand still moving beneath his pants, “Are you being bratty now?”

“So what if I am?” Seungcheol mumbles under his breath and his breath hitches when Jihoon grabs his chin to make him look up to him.

“Do you want to repeat that?”

“No.”

“No? That’s not how good boys talk, is it?” Jihoon asks and causes Seungcheol to whimper, “Take off your pants and bend over, Cheol. Be a good boy for me.”

The older hesitates, but he does as he is told when a sharp slap hits his upper thigh and discards his jeans on the floor before bending over Jihoon’s knee. Jihoon rubs his hand over Seungcheol’s back and stops at the elastic band of his boxers to hook his fingers underneath and let it snap onto the older’s skin a few times before pulling the piece of clothing down to the other’s mid thighs.

“Look at you,” Jihoon whispers and licks his lips, “your ass is just waiting to be spanked, isn’t it?”

“Cheol,” he coos, and Seungcheol whimpers when a sharp slap hits him, “you’ve been such a bad boy, haven’t you? And you will take your punishment like a good boy, won’t you?”

Jihoon rubs his hand over the spot he just slapped in a soothing way before harshly bringing his hand down in a loud slap once again, causing Seungcheol to jolt forward, moans and whimpers leaving his lips at every slap.

“Answer me, baby,” Jihoon says and smacks him again.

“Yes,” Seungcheol whimpers so quietly it almost goes unnoticed.

“Yes, what, baby? Use your words.”

“I’ll be a good boy, I promise,” Seungcheol responds in between moans and tries burying his head in his hands while simultaneously rolling his hips back, closer to Jihoon’s palm, and as much as Seungcheol is embarrassed by his actions, he can’t help the way his body reacts automatically.

“Good boy,” Jihoon says and slaps him again, harsher this time, and every harsh slap makes Seungcheol’s erection rub against the fabric of Jihoon’s jeans, making the older sob.

“You’re doing so good,” Jihoon coos after a few more slaps, “can you handle more? Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Ah, Jihoon,” Seungcheol whines, rocking his hips back while the other rubs the slapped spots, “please..”

“What is it, Cheol?” Jihoon murmurs, pressing quick kisses onto the red patches on Seungcheol’s skin.

“I need you,” he whimpers, “please, I’ll be good.”

“I don’t know, baby. Convince me,” Jihoon says.

“Please, Jihoon, I need you, I need you so bad. I’ll do whatever you want, just _please_ fuck me.”

“Okay, baby, but we have to go upstairs, yeah?” Jihoon whispers and rubs Seungcheol’s butt in a soothing manner.

“Come on, get up,” Jihoon says and lightly slaps Seungcheol’s butt in a playfully.

“No,” Seungcheol whimpers and flinches because of the slap he’s sure is going to come, but the slap never comes and instead, Jihoon leans in closer.

“Do you want me to stop, baby? You can use the safe word, you know that, right?” Jihoon whispers and Seungcheol is quick to shake his head.

“I don’t wanna stop,” he responds.

“Okay,” Jihoon nods and leans back, motioning for Seungcheol to sit down next to him, “then what do you want me to do, baby? I told you I’d make you feel good.”

“Can you,” Seungcheol averts his gaze and stares at the remote control as if it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen in his life, “can you just fuck me?”

Jihoon smirks.

“I didn’t quite catch that, baby, can you repeat that for me?”

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol whines and turns all red in the face, but in Jihoon’s eyes, a flustered Seungcheol is the best Seungcheol, “can you fuck me, please?”

“Of course, baby,” Jihoon responds, smiling at the way Seungcheol’s cheeks are all red and heated up, “come on, on all fours.”

 

 

 

 

 

This is a disaster. Not just for the fact that Wonwoo can’t handle basic human contact right now, but also because he knows he should be able to handle something as easy as that. It’s not that he’s always like this, so distant and reserved and just outright weird, but sometimes he just really needs time for himself to recharge or whatever people like to call it. It’s just that his life is really stressful and almost surreal at the moment, because he honestly doesn’t know what wrongs he committed in his life to deserve basically being sucked right into a gang fight, of some sorts, when all he wanted to do was getting drunk, visit his maybe-but-maybe-not-boyfriend and fuck.

Random gang fights are, apparently, not the only thing he’s being sucked into right now, because Mingyu’s on his knees giving him head while Wonwoo thinks about how odd his life became in the course of not even two full days. That makes him think about how odd _that_ is, because he’s sure that, right now, he shouldn’t be thinking about anything else than how pretty Mingyu’s lips look wrapped around a dick and he’s caught in a seemingly endless spiral of thoughts. Again.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu interrupts the older’s thoughts by pulling away with an audible pop and looking up at him, and that makes Wonwoo feel a little more than relieved since his thoughts decided to take a really, _really_ weird turn he doesn’t want to think of any further. Some things should really not even be thought about.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asks, rightfully so, because Wonwoo didn’t even move, not in the slightest, since Mingyu started touching him. That in itself is _really_ odd, because Wonwoo is always very touchy and responsive when it comes to Mingyu, so him just sitting there in complete silence and not even doing as much as patting Mingyu’s hair is obviously a little concerning.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Wonwoo responds and runs a sweaty palm over his equally sweaty face.

“How convincing,” Mingyu deadpans and rolls his pretty eyes so far back into his head that the sight freaks Wonwoo out a little.

Mingyu tucks the older’s still throbbing dick back into his dark gray underwear and gets up from where he kneels on the floor to sit down beside Wonwoo, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close a little too harshly.

“Talk,” Mingyu says, not unkindly, because he knows Wonwoo _does_ want to talk, he just really needs people to reassure him that they actually want to listen to him.

Getting him to open up and speak his mind is easy when he’s high, because Wonwoo really enjoys just talking and talking to no end and he even talks when literally no one asked for his opinion, but that’s something different when he’s- well, _not_ high. Mingyu learned how to deal with that, though, and he spent too much time than he’d like to admit persuading Wonwoo that it’s okay to talk about stuff that’s bothering him.

At least the hours he sat there talking into him paid off in the end, because Wonwoo does come to him when something’s up nowadays. He doesn’t immediately start talking, most times just burying his face in the crook of Mingyu’s neck or resting his forehead on the younger’s shoulder and waiting for Mingyu to reassure him that he genuinely wants to know what’s up.

“Your friend called me,” Wonwoo starts after a long sigh, “Soon-something, he said you gave him my number.”

“Soonyoung,” Mingyu corrects him, and that’s about everything he says because he wants Wonwoo to finish talking first, “I actually told you about him, he was the one who dropped me off at your house.”

“Oh. Yeah, him. I think I’m involved in a gang fight now.”

“What?” Mingyu asks incredulously, “How did _that_ happen? Something about the drugs?”

“No, I’m careful about that, you know that. It’s just that they probably think we have something to do with friends of him.”

“Cheol, Jihoon and Jeonghan, too? You were together yesterday, right?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo nods his head.

“Soon-whatever’s friends pissed this gang off apparently, I don’t even know who they are.”

“It’s Soonyoung,” Mingyu corrects him, again, and chuckles, “So who don’t you know, the friends or the gang?”

“Both,” Wonwoo sighs and leans into Mingyu because he’s comfortable, “I can’t even remember that dude’s name, how should I know his friends?”

“His boyfriend calls him Soonie, maybe that’s easier to remember for you,” Mingyu hums and brings his hand up to card through Wonwoo’s soft hair.

“Whose boyfriend?”

“Soonyoung’s, obviously? Are you even listening to me?” Mingyu asks laughing and makes Wonwoo laugh, too.

“Yeah, sorry,” Wonwoo apologizes and takes Mingyu’s free hand to absentmindedly play with his fingers. Mingyu lets him and smiles softly at the gesture.

“Do you know what to do about it yet?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo shakes his head.

“No,” he admits, “I didn’t even tell Seungcheol yet, and now he and Jihoon think I’m a moody asshole.”

“They’re not wrong,” Mingyu responds chuckling and Wonwoo fake-gasps, “I’m kidding. But you should talk to them, it affects them too, you know? I don’t really know how gangs work, but they shot Jeonghan in the leg, after all.”

“I know. They didn’t even know who they’re shooting at, fucking bastards,” Wonwoo mumbles bitterly.

“That’s why it’s really important for you to tell Jihoon and Seungcheol, who knows if something will happen to them?”

“You’re supposed to calm me down, not to scare me even more, asshole,” Wonwoo huffs, but he knows Mingyu is right and he certainly doesn’t want something to happen to his cousin and Jihoon.

“Sorry,” Mingyu mumbles and kisses Wonwoo’s hair as either an apology or just because he feels like it, but Wonwoo doesn’t mind either way. Having Mingyu’s lips somewhere on his body is always a really nice feeling.

“Did Soonyoung say something else about it?”

“He said we should talk to everyone who was there that day, but I can’t exactly do that alone. I mean, I don’t even know who these guys are, so I guess I’ll have to meet up with him for that. I’m kinda scared, actually.”

“What, of Soonyoung?” Mingyu asks amused.

“The way he talked made him sound like he’s got something to do with that gang or something, and I don’t even know him. He was kinda freaking me out, to be honest.”

“Aww,” Mingyu coos and presses a wet kiss onto Wonwoo’s cheek, “don’t worry, I’ll protect you of that bad guy.”

“Cut it out,” Wonwoo says, “I don’t need protection.”

“It’s your fault if I get pregnant, then,” Mingyu huffs and turns his face away from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo takes a second to process the stupid joke Mingyu just made and realizes that this is probably how Jihoon feels when Wonwoo decides being funny. It’s not funny at all.

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” Wonwoo groans and resists the urge to slap Mingyu in the face, “it’s physically impossible for you to get pregnant, genius.”

“How dare you,” Mingyu says, “crushing my dreams like this, I can’t believe you.”

“I’m sorry you aren’t female,” Wonwoo says laughing, “but if you were, I wouldn’t fuck you because I’m very fucking gay.”

“What if I was trans?”

“Huh? What about it?” Wonwoo asks.

“If I was a trans boy, would you date me?”

“Yeah? A boy is a boy, duh,” Wonwoo responds and rolls his eyes, “but if you were a trans boy, you probably wouldn’t want to get pregnant.”

“You got me there,” Mingyu says and lets himself flop on his back.

He pulls Wonwoo with him, so now they’re lying down on Mingyu’s cheap bed that creaks at every slight movement.

“You sure are something, Mingyu,” Wonwoo sighs and turns his head to the side to smile at the taller.

“I’m taking this as a compliment, so thanks,” Mingyu responds and smiles back.

They keep laying in silence for a little more before Wonwoo speaks up.

“Actually,” Wonwoo recalls, “I did date a trans boy once, but it turned out he’s aromantic and asexual, so we broke up three weeks later. Not because of that, but he said it wasn’t worth the trouble, so that’s why we broke up.”

“What’s his name?” Mingyu asks curiously and Wonwoo shrugs.

“Minghao.”

“No,” Mingyu says and sits up, “that’s not his name.”

“Yeah it is,” Wonwoo responds laughing, “I added him on facebook, go check if you want.”

“Who the fuck still uses facebook?” Mingyu asks and causes Wonwoo to roll his eyes.

“But you know what? I’m doing that,” Mingyu says then, “give me your phone.”

“Why don’t you take your own?” Wonwoo asks but hands him his phone anyway.

Mingyu spends about two minutes looking through Wonwoo’s friend list and there’s only one person called Minghao, but Mingyu can’t really believe that.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Mingyu mumbles and Wonwoo raises a brow at that, “tell me you’re joking.”

“What? No, I’m not, that’s him, there is literally no other Minghao I know,” Wonwoo responds and sits up, too, “why? Do you know him?”

“Uh, yeah? He’s just, like, my best friend, but okay, cool.”

“Seriously?” Wonwoo asks with a nervous chuckle, “I dated your best friend?”

“I didn’t know he’s trans,” Mingyu huffs.

“I think that’s the point, Gyu,” Wonwoo tells him, “most people probably don’t know. Why does it bother you? It’s not like it changes something, except you’re, like, a transphobic asshole.”

“I’m not transphobic, you know that. I just, I don’t know, I thought he’d tell me something like this,” Mingyu mutters a little deflated.

“But it’s not a big deal, Gyu, he probably just didn’t see the need to tell you and.. now I basically outed him to you, oh god, I’m terrible,” Wonwoo groans and hides his face in his hands.

“You’re not, you didn’t know,” Mingyu says and puts Wonwoo’s phone aside before he lays back down, “and you’re right, it’s not like it changes anything about him. Besides, I can keep secrets.”

“I know,” Wonwoo sighs, “just don’t pressure him to tell you or something, maybe he tells you some day, maybe he doesn’t.”

“I won’t,” Mingyu says and rolls his eyes, “I remember how my fake-friends back in high school tried getting me to come out as gay to them, it was horrible.”

“Did they, like, drop hints to get you to tell them? Like, they’d randomly be talking about gay stuff and side glance you all the fucking time or ask for your opinion on everything?” Wonwoo asks laughing and Mingyu nods.

“Yeah, exactly! They did this all the time, they werent even being subtle about it!”

“Straight people,” Wonwoo deadpans with a roll of his eyes and causes Mingyu to burst out laughing, rolling around and clutching his stomach and all.

Good, the reason he started laughing that hard doesn’t necessarily have to do with what Wonwoo said, but more so with what he did, because he started tickling him out of the blue and refused to stop until Mingyu felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore and begged him to stop.

“I kinda don’t want you to leave,” Mingyu says when he’s calmed down from his outburst, lying on his back with his chest heaving.

“I don’t wanna leave either,” Wonwoo responds, but he knows what Mingyu is talking about, “I’ll talk to Jihoon and Seungcheol tomorrow. They’re probably fucking in the living room anyway.”

“Why in the living room?” Mingyu asks chuckling and Wonwoo sighs deeply before answering.

“You know how there’s this big window there? Like, you can just look right into the living room from outside?” Wonwoo asks, and even asking that makes him feel exhausted already.

“Uh, yeah? You park your car there all the time, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Wonwoo says and takes a few seconds to sigh once again, “I think Seungcheol might have somewhat of a thing for exhibitionism or something, it’s a really disgusting thing to think about.”

“What, why disgusting?” Mingyu asks laughing and barely manages to catch himself so he doesn’t start laughing like he did before, “He does have a nice body, though.”

Wonwoo groans at that and desperately tries willing his thoughts away, but, unfortunately, it’s not working, and all these images of Seungcheol on all fours and Jihoon right behind him flash through his mind and make him want to throw up. Wonwoo thinks he should start keeping track of how often a day he groans, because he does it again to try and regain his composure, and at least, to an extent, it seems to work.

“He _does_ ,” Wonwoo sighs out, because he really doesn’t want to talk about anything involving Jihoon, his cousin and the big living room window any more than he has to, “but he’s my cousin! And I don’t want to see him getting fucked again, end of story.”

“ _Again_?” Mingyu asks and fake gasps as he looks at Wonwoo with these big, shocked eyes.

“Mingyu, I’m serious, stop,” Wonwoo groans, and there it is again, the fucking groaning.

“Okay, _yeah_. I actually thought he’s a top, though,” Mingyu mumbles and causes Wonwoo to snort, because by the way he knows Seungcheol and by the way Jihoon and Seungcheol interact, Wonwoo would actually be really surprised if his cousin was anything else than a bottom.

Mingyu is looking at him with that questioning look again, probably because Wonwoo just snorted at the mention of Seungcheol topping Jihoon, but no matter how endearing Mingyu looks at him, tilting his head like a confused little puppy, Wonwoo doesn’t want to answer the question Mingyu surely has, so he speaks up before Mingyu even has the time to form a proper sentence.

“Can we stop talking about how my cousin has sex?” he asks and causes Mingyu to roll onto his side to face him properly.

“Can we talk about how _we_ have sex?” Mingyu asks him with a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows in what probably is supposed to be a suggestive kind of way. Instead he just ends up looking really funny, kind of like his eyebrows are having a seizure, but Wonwoo tries paying no mind to that and just grins back at him.

“Can we just have sex instead of talking about it?” he asks and Mingyu nods eagerly before climbing on top of Wonwoo.

“That sounds like a much better idea.”

 

 


End file.
